


Just To See You Smile

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Based on the song just to see you smile, M/M, Not Famous, sad but worth it i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song Just to see you smile by Tim McGraw </p><p>Zayn lived to see Niall smile, he'd give anything to see that smile even if it meant his own pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You Smile

Niall had always been there, from the beginning he had been apart of Zayn's entire life. Ever since primary school they'd been thick as thieves. It seemed to Zayn that every memory of his childhood he looked back on, the bright ball of sunshine called Niall would be there.

Zayn had always adored the irishman's fantastic smile, even way before Niall had gotten fed up with the teasing from his peers and had gotten braces put on. The dark haired lad would have done anything to make that smile appear. Zayn could have sworn that Niall's smile was like a ray of sunshine, lighting up the area Niall occupied. He was addicted to that smile. He'd jump off a bridge to see that smile, he'd give up a limb, hell, he'd sell his soul simply to catch a glimpse for what he deemed his own ray of sunshine and happiness.

And all the while they grew up together Zayn could refuse the fake blonde nothing, from attention, to food, to his time, Zayn gave all he could, and then some things he couldn't. 

Ever since Niall was a kid he had played guitar, never owning his own but borrowing his elderly neighbors, who kindly lent it to him whenever his heart desired to play the old instrument. The Horans were never financially capable of getting Niall his beloved instrument. So one day the blonde went to his closest friend spilling his guts about how much he craved a guitar of his own, a deep and sorrowful frown graced his face thinking on how he would never receive what he wanted most. Zayn couldn't bear the look on the boys face and had gone out that day and bought Niall the best guitar he could find, even though he himself had no free money on hand and had to rely on digging into his art supply money and savings to get it. To others it may not have been worth the money and effort but for Zayn the smile on Niall's face was the greatest gift he could've receieved.

Zayn had admitted his feelings for Niall late one night during one of their weekly movie nights, turning to him and starring at the beautiful pale face lit up the movie. Niall had turned to Zayn with a puzzled smile. Zayn's heart had skipped at that smile. That smile gave him the confidence to tell Niall what he had been hiding for so long. Niall had smiled just as bright as the day he had been given his guitar and of course being in love with his best friend for a while Niall quickly and in a stuttering mess confessed his mutual feelings as well. The smile Niall gave him after he had swept in and gave him a kiss seemed to radiate heat, warming Zayn from head to toe.

Zayn had been shocked when Niall had announced to him that he was leaving to the states to study there. Niall had looked so sullen about the fact that he was leaving Zayn behind. Niall had explained that he had been accepted at Berklee and he planned to leave for Boston. A part of Zayn felt sad at the thought of being separated from Niall but another part felt a deep sense of pride in the fact that his boyfriend had been accepted to the school he had so desperately wanted to get into. But the largest part of Zayn felt heartbreak at the guilt in Niall's eyes and the frown on Niall's face. He couldn't stand that frown and those blue eyes filled with sadness when they should have been bright and happy for his achievement. And so Zayn made the decision to go with Niall to Boston and get a job over there desperate to get that smile back on his face. When he told Niall the biggest grin split onto his face making the entire room light up, and that made all trouble with leaving everyone and everything he'd ever known, worth it.

Somtime later in the future Niall had gotten into a depressed state and constantly wore a sad face. Zayn urgently did anything he could possibly think of to bring that magnificent smile back onto his love's face once again. Zayn tried and tried so hard and yet to no avail, until one day Niall came to him declaring he needed space and time. While the idea of letting Niall go hurt him deeply, it didn't hurt nearly as badly as the tears he saw streaming down leaving wet tracks on Niall's face.

Niall had been gone for 6 months and while this broke Zayn he was always reminded of the tearful eyes and trembling frown he was given and Zayn decided he rather live with the emptiness in his chest for the rest of his life than see Niall like that ever again. So to his surprise about a month later he open'd his flat door to see Niall at his doorstep giving him a sad smile and a hello. That smile hurt more than anything he had ever experienced because that smile did not radiate happiness or warmth instead it was tainted with guilt and sadness. Zayn understood why Niall had given him that smile when he turned to look behind Niall and found a handsome man who gave him a small wave and a weak smile. Niall had found someone else and surprisingly that didn't hurt as much as the idea that Zayn was the cause for that guilt and sadness tainting the normally heart stopping smile. He was desperate to wipe the guilty smile off Niall's face and replace it with a genuine smile. So when Niall had explained everything, Zayn had smiled at the couple and told him he was happy for them. The smile that had graced Niall's face once again made everything worth it.

So after a long while, Zayn had moved on living happily on his own discovering himself. When once again he heard a knock on the door he found Niall on his doorstep looking heart broken and crying. So Zayn had taken him into the flat and learned of the harsh break up between Niall and man Niall had left him for. He had listened and understood, he cradled the blonde whispering sweet nothings and reassurances into his ear. When he pulled back he found that a warm grateful smile had found its way onto his love's face. He realized everything would be okay as long as he could continue to keep that smile on the blondes face.

Niall had later questioned him. He asked why Zayn had taken him back even after what he had done and Zayn had simply smiled and said 

"Just to see you smile, i'd do anything that you wanted me to. When all is said and done, i'd never count the cost. It's worth all that's lost, just to see you smile"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it


End file.
